Total Drama Mutant
by sHutUp522
Summary: Gwen and Duncan are foreced back to the Island with 4 other charters,but what happenes when Chris leaves them behind without a word?  First FanFic Be Nice Please Grammer sucks :    Rating T to M for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the TD series in any shape or form.**

**GWEN'S POV:**

"Well here I am stuck in this freakin Island what a perfect idea!".Well let me get things straight so no ones confused. First of all,I was forced back to the Island for no reason at all well that's the first thing. Secound of all,I learned that only five more people are gonna be when we got there Chris looked kinda different... . Soon later there was a tour of the Island then Chris left without a word after a long day I went to bed after saying "night" to Duncan,Yeah we're still together

after all of Total Drama World Tour so called "Drama".I was pretty shocked when I got chosen for this and Duncan too .But when I went to bed I couldn't sleep,Mostly because of Chris he looked all mad or angry for no reason. "Anything wrong Gwen?" I heard my name to see Heather,Yeah I know what you're gonna say "She actully cares or Your friends with her!", Yeah after TDWT me and Heather got to know eathother so did Alejandro and Duncan we are great friends to say for now. "No,just thinkin how Chris looked more different and stranger at least" " I know right",You should get some sleep so we can see what's with him tommorow Kay?" "Kay" .Soon I was fast asleep.

**Duncan's pov:**

"Catch Ale!", I threw a football to Alejandro "Yeah we're friend's because of Gwen and Heather "Nice throw" "Thanks man" "We should go to the cabin's it's getting pretty dark"

"And what?" "And there's a life size montage of Celine Dion right behind you RUN !"

"Let's get the hell out of here!". I ran to the Guy's cabin as fast as I could run . "Relax I was just playin amigo" "Watever man I wasnt scared" "Sure you were'nt" "Hey why didn't Chris yell at us for burning the bathroom?" "Maybe he left" "Nah who cares Im gonna catch some Z's later Ale" "Night"

***Next Moring* *2:30 in night ***

"Awwww",I woke up with a yawn "Wait...no wake up call no crazy alarms,weird".I look at the clock "2:30" "I should fall asleep again it's to early", Before I fell asleep I felt a slight sting on my leg. "Uuuhh stupid bugs"

**Gwen's POV: *Next Moring* *2:35 in night ***

I woke up with a slight sting on my leg "The hell? , Must have been Izzy biting me again" .

I look and see Izzy asleep but with a look of pain on her face.

"Maybe it was a bug"

***Morning* *Time 8:30***

I woke up but felt weak I couldn't standup for a while,After 10 min I finally got up but with a little pain on my legs. "Uumm Heather?" "Yeah?" "Where are you?" "Im right behing you"

"But I dont see you" "Im right next to you!" "Okay this must be a dre...",That's when everything turned black I blacked good this time...

**Wow I never thought I would right a fanfic yayz :) This is my first Fanfic so please no mean comments :( Review please and I'll give you a cookie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Duncan's POV: *8:35***

"**I don't feel so good"**I wined. **"Yeah you really pale what's with that?" **asked Owen confused

"**Wait Owen what's up with your skin it looks all bumpy?"** **"Yeah my skin been getting kinda hard and** **lumpy almost like a rock,it's kinda weird"** . **"Where's Alejandro maybe he knows what's up with this " **

I asked only angrier **"I wouldn't do that Duncan"** "**Why the hell NOT!" **I asked with a growl of annoyance , **"Because he's like burning up look at him!"** ,I look across my bunk,Only to see Alejandro sweating like crazy and screaming in pain.** "Maybe I should see the girls mayb..."** I jumped when Izzy crashed threw the window yelling** "GWEN PASSED OUT SOMEONE HELP HER!"** **"Shit I have to** **see her NOW"**, I got up pretty fast but my legs didn't want to hold me up,so I fell down head first I looked up to see Owen and Izzy worried faces. My vision started to get blurry** "Shitty day"** I mummbled before I passed out

**Gwen's POV:**

I woke up with a killer head ache** "OW!" "OMG Gwen your awake"**screamed Izzy and Heather .

"**Screaming like that isn't helping"**I hissed, **"Opps sorry Gwen**ny"said Heather frowning "**Where's everyone else?**" "Ummm Duncan passed out from a hit to the head ,when he tried to see you but his body wouln't let him,and Alejandro is in a coma he won't wake up" answered Heather with a tear running down her face. **"Im so sorry for that"** I hugged Heather and she broke down crying her eye's out, **"Im just so worried what c-c-ould h-appen to him " **she said between sobs** "Dont worry I'm sure everything will get better,I promise" **I said biting my lip. **"I'm gonna check on Alejandro bye"** said Izzy with a wave and was gone.

**No One's POV: ** Guy's cabin* ***

"**What happened"**asked Duncan rubbing his head trying to relieve some of the pain **"Dude your finally awake you blacked out"**answered Owen with a smile looking over to Izzy who was checking what was wrong with Alejandro** "Maybe we should leave for a while**"said Izzy with a sad look on her face **"Wait..Izzy why is your hand glowing!"** screamed Duncan with a shock face **"But-t this doesn't hurt"** shutterd Izzy full of fear in her voice.**"Maybe I'm imagining stuff "**said Duncan Lying back down.

***Girl's Cabin ***

"**Hey girl's"** Izzy chirped almost sounding happy or depressed. **"Hey Izzy" **said Gwen standing up **"I'm gonna see Duncan kay?"** **"Sure fine by BOOM BOOM"**screamed Izzy trying to put on a fake smile.

***Guy's Cabin***

"**Duncan?" "Gwen?" "I'm over here babe"**waved Duncan **"Are you okay you look pretty pale?" "I'm not sure" "Maybe it's just a cold" "Yeah I guess" "Wanna take a shower you wreak" **said Gwen playfull giggle**. "Only if you help me take one" **said Duncan with a husky voice **"Only in you dreams"**answered Gwen playfully.** "Catch me if you want it that bad"** yelled Gwen while running to the showers.

***SHOWERS***

"**I'm done" **said Gwen turning off the shower **"Me too"** .That's when they both came out out at the same 's towel hugged her boby showing all of her curves, **"Nice Ass",**Thought Duncan while stareing at Gwen. "Stop lookin at my ass Duncan" Gwen barked almost annoyed,**Let's do you hair Duncan" "Kay.." "Umm Duncan's where's your reflection?" "It's gone..."**

**Chapter 2 done yay =) comment plz guess what happened to Duncan's reflection =) Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the TD series in any shape or form.**

***Showers***

"**W-W-What happened to my reflection?" **yelled Duncan **"I don't know but why can I see you right now?" **barked Gwen of there eye's widen only on word comeing out **"VAMPIRE"**

***GIRL'S CABIN***

"**I'm HUNGRY**" yelled Izzy "**I want meat NOW**"** ,** "**Sure just go to the market and buy some since we're not stuck on this Island**"hissed Heather voice filled with sarcasm. **"WHATEVER" **barked Izzy leaving

"**Drama Queen**" mumbled Heather,** "I heard that**"barked Izzy "**But your outside the cabin!**"screamed Heather, "**No shit Bitch" **yelled Izzy. **"Why you little.." "Nice to see you to Heather" **said Gwen with a raised eyebrow. "**So ...did you find out what's wrong with Duncan?**" "**Yeah but you might think it's kinda crazy**" "**Spill it**" "**He might be t-u-r-ing in-to a vampire" **answered Gwen in a small voice. "**But...how are you sure?**"asked Heather. "**He's really pale and his skin is ice cold,and he can't see his reflection and while we were walking here he touched a tree and it made a ring of fire around it**" "**Did you ask what happened the night before all this happened?**" questioned Heather."**He said he felt a sting on his leg just like a bug bite".**Both girl's eyes widen "**That what happened to last night**"both girl's yelled. "** But that doesn't explain why I didn't see you earlier**"asked Gwen confused. "**I must have a mutation that can change me skin color that can only explain that**"anwsered Heather."**Let's see if that's true**" said Gwen nervously,"**Okay**"mumbled took a while but Heather's skin started to change color leaving her no where in sight."**Wow**"was all Gwen could say "**So you change color's and Duncan's a vampire than what am I?**" "**Didn't you notice your face sometimes blur and changed?**" "**Yeah but I thought I was seeing stuff after I pasted out" "I got an idea Gwen close your eye's and think of something anything!**" "**I'll try**"

Heather's eye's widen as Gwen body stared to first thing that changed was Gwen's leg's,Her normal long leg's changed into shorter next thing was her breast,once mormal breast changed into abs and a shirt Gwen's whole face started changing,Her neck grew wider and longer then a spiked collar formed around it,eyebrow's changed into a thick unibrow that's when the pierceing finally came once blue and black hair turned into flat black hair with a mohawk on top. "**Gwen are you there?**" asked Heather "**Yeah what form did I take?**" "**You turned into Duncan look**"Heather pointed to the mirror

"**H-h-ow is -thi-s poss-i-ble**"Gwen said holding back a shout mostly because her voice sound just like

Duncan's . "**I think Chris might have something to do with this**" "**Wait does this mean I have Duncan's powers too?**" asked Gwen not hearing what Heather was saying ,"**I guess so**" "**Let,s go see!**" "**But doesn't the sun melt you?**" "**Yeah it suppose to but this ring stops me from melting look**".Once outside Heather said something "**Oh by the way you look just like Duncan it's like I'm talkin to him only he's not perverted**" "**Thanks is guess**"

***Outside***

"**Okay let's see if you have his so called powers gothy**"said Heather exicted to see. "**I wanna throw that bolder!**"screamed Gwen "**Okay lets see.**".Soon Gwen walked over to the big bolder and started lifting it,she swore it was as lifht as a feather. "**I wanna throw it"**yelled Gwen "**What do..**" before Heather could finish Gwen threw the bolder,soon there was a loud crash. "**Oh my god Owen are you okay?**"sreamed Gwen running toward's Owen. "**Duncan why did you do that**" said Owen in a normal tone. ** (A/N: Gwen's still in Duncan's form) **"**Sorry?**" "**Don't worry I didn't feel anything my skin is rock hard**" answered Owen with a normal smile. "**Okay then see you later man**" Gwen tried her best to act like Duncan

***Guy's cabin***

"**This can't be happ.."** said Duncan falling to the floor "**I can't do this"**

**Dun Dun Cliffhanger =D luv you guys for readin this .Thank to tdifreak55 luv your reviews thank I'll try 2 update soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the TD series in any shape or form.**

***Guys cabin***

"**This can't be happening**"said Duncan falling to the floor. "**I can't do this**",suddenly fangs started to poke out of his mouth .His sense of smell got stornger,he could smell everyone's blood,To make matter

even worse only Gwen and Alejandro's scent was there the strongest. All the sudden his body changed, fangs grew out all the way,eye's grew redder,but he strangest thing of all was his throat felt dry his body started to feel like another person too ,more cruel and heartless .He looked over to Alejandro's sleeping form,he started walking to his friend's form with a evil grin on his face moving down he opened his mouth causing his fangs to come out ,he was so close to biting Alejandro's pulse point,but suddenly Duncan felt himself go back to his body snapping back to reality he looked down to see how close he was to biting gasped and pulled away "**I have to leave the cabin now**".Running outside the cabin Duncan felt his throat get even dryier not from running,but from the thirst for something ,but what was it?.As if on que Gwen appeared from the woods "**Hi Duncan**" Duncan couldn't move his body stayed still,soon he felt like he was replaced with something thing that controled Duncan had total control of him"**Umm are you okay Duncan**",Soon Duncan body reacted his arms reached out to grab Gwen's wrist he knew that he was stronger then Gwen so he knew there will be bruises with this a wide smile went across Duncan's face showing his fangs .The thing that was controling Duncan clearly didn't care if Gwen was in pain or near the edge of crying. "**Duncan stop! pl.."**.She was cut off by being slammed to the cabin's wall if anyone anyone was there they could have swore they heard the wall crack .Duncan put all his weight against Gwen to keep her still she looked up at Duncan eye's as if she were trying pleading him to let her go,but Duncan's eye's where dark . Duncan forcefully moved Gwen's hair away from her neck,he lowered his head close to her neck inhaleing her scent .Suddenly he bite down hard on her pulse blood rushed to his mouth the metal taste of blood hit ,the thing that controled Duncan left now Duncan had control of his opened his eyes to see that he was sucking on Gwen's neck. Duncan felt **HIS **girlfriend start to go limb under him without even thinking twice he pulled away only to see **HIS** girlfriend start to fall. He caught her right on time before she hit the ground . He knew what he had to do ,he picked her up slowly and started carrying her to the guy's cabin.

**F**inally reaching the guy's cabin Duncan put Gwen down on a bunk,but when he did Gwen screamed out in pure pain with tears rolling down her was scared by this sudden act but quickly tried to reach out to grab Gwen's wrist but soon stopped only to see the bruises he caused only Sadness and Anger went threw him as memories of what he saw his other part of him do to **HIS** girlfriend . He felt a single tear go down his face remembering her screams of pain or her pleading to him let her go, "**I'm so sorry Gwen for what I did to you but Please wake up**".Nothing happened not like Duncan expecteted it,out of nowhere Gwen body moved then blurred. "**What the hell**"Suddenly Gwen's body changed forms first was Duncan,then Alejandro,soon was Heather,finally was Izzy,but soon went back to Gwen's ignoring what just happened Duncan lied down next to Gwen's sleeping form "**I'll stay here intill you wake up sunshine**".As soon as he said that Gwen body snuggled closer to Duncan. "**HeHe I don't know how you do that in your sleepbut I love it**."Duncan let out a long yawn feeling his eyelids get heavier every minute 'he closed falling asleep with Gwen in his arms

***Duncan's Dream***

"**Where am** I"yelled Duncan walking but every step he took it leading him nowhere "**I thought you loved me**"said a fimiliar voive "**I thought you cared about me ,but I was so wrong you tried to hurt me**" Soon Duncan was face to face with a looked like Gwen only her skin was ghost white,her eye's where lifeless like if she where dead. "**Please Gwen listen to me**" "**You killed me I'm dead because of you**".suddenly Gwen's figure went down into a pool of blood Duncan went to his knees only to see his reflectionin the pool of blood all he saw in him was Lifeless and Heartless person. Soon Alejandro's figure appeared "**You did this to me **" "**NO I DIDN'T!**" "**Yes you did why else would I be here,You triend to kill me for your own needs and denied it**"soon Alejandro's figure disappeared "**I didn't do this, I couldn't**"screamed Duncan "**I wouldn't...**"

**YAY I finally finished this chapter I kinda lost some ideas but got them back thanks a lot for the reviews I just luv them =D I know it been long but I had a project to do =( **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm really sorry I didn't update in like forever :( I'm really sorry things have been tough for me and I kinda lost ideas and I'm trying to learn how to draw too :) So anyways Here it is the Chapter 5**

"love" = speech.

'love_'_ = thoughts (note the single quotes)

_**love = dreams**_

* * *

><p><strong>"I didn't do this, I couldn't"screamed Duncan "I wouldn't..." <strong>

**Tears wear on the verge of falling, Duncan never liked crying never the less fake crying . Only this time he really did feel sadness and pain, Alejandro had a point he only bit Gwen for his needs not hers. Only for her to suffer from it all . Only thinking what he did to his girlfriend only brought more tears,but he let them fall drop by drop each tear only having the memory of pain he caused . He looked down to the small puddle of tears , disgusted by his own reflection of something so heartless and cruel. "You did this" hissed Duncan to his own reflection only to see it smirking back at him. "So what it's not like you can hurt me" "Hey at least.." **

**"At least what? Your the one fucking crying look at yourself" spat the reflection . Soon it started rising from the water with the the widest smirk plastered on it's face fangs showing. Duncan had to admit that he was scared he looked so weak something he never liked looking like, dried tears all over his face he looked so pathic like a lost puppy. The reflection loved every little bit of it ,seeing Duncan so helpless, lost. "Look at yourself "said the reflection now in full form . No answer. **

**"I said look at yourself" he repeated ,still no answer . "Bitch I said look at yourself!" yelled the form yanking Duncans mohawk , Duncan hissed but didn't reply closing his eyes . "Bad Idea" hissed the reflection before diving in, Before Duncan could ask he felt a sharp sting to his throat . He could only let out a moan of pain feeling his body tense. He felt pain , and it hurt and he wanted it all gone all of it. Nothing could stop the form from biting him it just stayed there feeding itself, enjoying every second of Duncan's pain. Soon Duncan felt his attacker change from him to Gwen?.**

**Oh the irony now he felt the pain she felt it was like a twist,she was in control and he was the helpless one. Trying to get her off Duncan reached for her hair and pulled on it, hard. Gwen pulled way with a hiss immediately reaching for her hair, Duncan took this as a chance to run. As soon she let him go he jumped to his feet and started running,it was like he was running for dear life . Looking back he only saw darkness, thinking he was far enough from Gwen he stopped to take a breather. " I guess your not that smart are you?" echoed Gwen's voice "Why are you doing this!" yelled Duncan. "I wanna see you suffer that's why" answered Gwen as if it was a simple statement to her. "Do whatever you want I don't give shit about myself anymore" answered Duncan looking down. "Perfect" sneered Gwen before biting him. **

**"**Gahhh" screamed Duncan jolting up wide awake 'Gwen' thought Duncan , looking over his shoulder Duncan saw Gwen laying there sleeping she looked so peaceful so innocent,so fragile, something she wasn't most of the times. Duncan smiled looking down at the girl he loved with all his heart,well with the heart he still had left. Duncan sighed remembering that he was still a vampire, but he still had feelings no matter what . "Duncan" mumbled Gwen stirring in the bed. Duncan stayed still with a nervous as hell. 'What is she going to do when she wakes up?'. "Hey" said Gwen in a soft innocent voice,Duncan was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice she woke up. "Hey sunshine" answered Duncan in a soft voice.

The guilt was eating Duncan alive,here was his girlfriend so innocent so fragile suffering the pain for his needs,that was it he broke . As soon as Duncan broke down he reached over to grab Gwen into a tight hug,crying into her shoulders. "I'm so...sorry fo..for what.. to you Gwen" said Duncan between sobs. "Duncan stop overreacting I'm okay look " said Gwen petting Duncan's back .

"Are you mad at me?" asked Duncan looking into her eyes giving her the best puppy face he could do. "Of course not"said Gwen hugging him,Duncan let out a sigh of relief. Gwen heard it "You thought I was gonna kick you where it hurts,didn't you" asked Gwen with a smirk. Duncan didn't answer "Duncan?" ,no answer. Leaning in Gwen looked at Duncan only to have Duncan crash their lips together.

"Mmhhhff" was all Gwen could say before giving in to the smirked into the kiss happy with her reaction but it was short lived when she pulled away face flustered. "Come on we have go with the others" said Gwen "But Alejandros here too" "He's gone"said Gwen looking away. "Wait,WHAT he's died!" screamed Duncan "No he's gone somewhere like he escaped from the cabin and went somewhere else"said Gwen "Oh I knew that" "Sure you did" answered Gwen rolling her eye's.

"Hurry up Duncan he have to look for him" "Yeah Yeah" "I'll be in the Girls cabin that's where we'll be waiting for you" "Girls Cabin got it" "Kay see you there Dunny, Love you" Gwen said planting a sweet kiss on Duncans forehead."Love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:Done chapter 6 will be up soon I promise Thanks for the reviews You know I loves them :3 :)**


End file.
